The heart of a miracle
by Nekolatte
Summary: Rin is a doll, once owned by Luka. Len is an abandoned child, adopted by Luka and Gakupo. after a stormy night, Len finds a blonde girl sleeping beside him. What adventures await the duo? Read to find out :) Len x Rin. reviews are always welcomed. Enjoy... :)
1. Chapter 1

_My third fanfic... Based a little on kokoro x kiseki... Len x Rin. Enjoy..._

* * *

Len P.O.V

"Papa, mama, don't leave me!" I sobbed. I kicked, I screamed, but to no avail.

"Come boy, don't cry, we are not leaving forever," mama patted my head and left, arm in arm with papa. I decided to believe her and wiped my tears dry. I was then left alone, for around 15 minutes.

Knock...

I paused. Tears once again rolled down my cheeks. My body started shaking.

Knock... Knock...

My heart was palpitating wildly, tears formed a steady stream down my cheeks. A lump formed in my throat as every knock echoed through the large mansion. I inched my way towards the front door and waited for the fourth one. But there wasn't.

"Len, are you in? Are you alright?" I heaved a sigh of relief. It was uncle Gakupo. I opened the door. Uncle Gakupo immediately swooped me into his arms and kissed me on the cheeks. I always loved uncle Gakupo. He was the best. He never avoided me, unlike the others. He never had any children, he said that his heart only had space for me and aunt Luka.

"Len, we are now your papa and mama, remember, we love you as much as Meiko and Kaito," aunt Luka smiled and said. She was kind, but I don't really like the colour of her nails. It was scary. Then, uncle Gakupo put me down on the floor and pulled a luggage in.

"Yay, so from now on, papa Gakupo is going to live with Len!" With that, Gakupo climbed up the stairs and set his luggage in the spare room. Aunt Luka also walked into the house, pulling with her a luggage, the colour of her hair. I remained silent. I replayed the scene fifteen minutes ago repeatedly. Why did they leave me? Where did they go? I followed aunt Luka up the third floor. Like uncle Gakupo, she stepped into the room and closed the door in my face. I stood, stunned outside the room. Papa and mama never did this to me, they always left the door of their room open...

"Are you sure you are going to tell him?" Aunt Luka asked. Were they talking about me? I pressed my ear against the door, itching to hear more.

"We can't hide it for long. Meiko and Kaito are not coming back anymore. Moreover, we had already signed the adoption papers, there is no turning back..." Uncle Gakupo had a somewhat resigned tone.

"But... He is only a child. Do you think a young boy of six years old would be able to take the reality?" Aunt Luka was talking about me. I'm sure of it. Why? Why were my parents abandoning me? I couldn't comprehend what was happening around me.

Just then, the door flew open, and I fell onto the carpet. I cried out in pain. Aunt Luka shrieked in surprise. Uncle Gakupo immediately rushed towards me and took my head into his arms, carefully inspecting it for any injuries. I shook my head away, leaving uncle Gakupo stunned, staring at me. I refused to look at him. I wanted to know what he and aunt Luka were hiding from me. What about my parents not coming back? What about me not being able to accept the reality? Mama said she was coming back, why did uncle Gakupo say she wasn't? As I tried to comprehend whatever that was being thrown at me, uncle Gakupo shook his head and went down the stairs.

Aunt Luka moved towards the bed and sat down. She looked at me with empathetic eyes, patted the bed and said, "Come Len, sit here." Smiling, she moved aside and made space for me. I gingerly walked over and sat beside her. She took a little doll from her pink luggage and showed it to me. I looked at it. It looked like me, blonde hair, sky blue eyes... She was smiling. That smile was so innocent, ever so beautiful.

I believe that I looked enticed by it, as aunt Luka trust the doll onto my lap. "For you. When I was young, this doll never fails to cheer me up." She had an assuring smile, looking just like the doll. I decided to name the doll Rin.

The days, the months, the years that passed after that, I brought Rin wherever I went, to school, to the park, although people laughed and taunted at me. I would always look at Rin, tell her how I felt. She would never judge me, she would only smile at me, assuring me that I was always right.

Then came one night. I was hugging her in bed, crying about what happened earlier that day. It was stormy outside, thunder crashed and lightning flashed. I was scared. I didn't like the rain. It made me scared, made me worried, made me feel lonely. I had no siblings, Uncle Gakupo and aunt Luka were never at home. The large amount of toys were never able to make up for the lack of human touch I had.

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard. Electricity seemed to course through my veins. I blacked out, unable to feel, hear, or even see anything.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for those who reviewed and favourited my earlier chapter, I appreciate it a lot... So here's my second chapter... It's a little rushed though..._

* * *

Len P.O.V

I jerked awake, only to feel warmth and regular breathing beside me. I turned my head around, coming face to face with a blonde girl, lying beside me, on the bed. I hurriedly searched for Rin, the doll, I mean, but it was nowhere to be found. I panicked. I thought of the worst. "This foreign human on my bed ate Rin up, I'm never going to forgive her!" I thought to myself. I pushed the girl down from my bed.

A loud bump was heard. She immediately sat up straight and stretched. That was when I realised she resembled Rin more than I did. She had the same blonde hair, blue eyes, and even wore the same white bow on her head. She was stunning. I sat on the bed, mouth agape. She opened her eyes, staring straight at me. I was struck by her innocence. My anger soon diminished to nothing. I reached my hand out to her, introducing myself "Hi, I'm Len. What's your name?"

She stared at my hand in awestruck wonder. She only mouthed the word "Rin", leaving me frozen. Was she the doll that aunt Luka gave me? So I asked her where she got her name. She coolly pointed at me. I received a mini heart attack. A miracle finally happened. Rin finally became real, able to talk to me, able to be my real companion. I was so happy that I hugged her. She never hugged me back. Stone-face. That was what she was.

Rin P.O.V

What's wrong with him, suddenly hugging me and all... Not as if he haven't been hugging me when I was still a doll... The last time a person made me turn into a human was centuries ago, but I got turned back into a doll soon after... No idea why. All I know that the last owner didn't do that to me, I didn't know how to react. Also, his clothes... Um, he wasn't wearing any shirt... I whispered, "Your shirt."

He looked down and realised he wasn't wearing a shirt. He covered his nipples from me and shooed me out of his room, slamming the door in my face. What's the big deal... I mean, I've seen him totally naked before. Why is it that when I'm in the human form, I can't watch him change? Humans are really a bunch of interesting species...

Len P.O.V

Oh lord, what on Earth was I doing? Hugging her when I was half-naked? She didn't even blush! I was the one blushing... Come to think of it, having Rin in a human form is really awkward. She doesn't seem to care about the difference between males and females, and doesn't react a lot to what happens around her. She really reminds me of... A robot... An unfeeling, boring old robot. I quickly wore my favourite yellow t-shirt and opened the door, coming face to face with Rin.

"Do you know you don't have to shoo me out of the room whenever you change? I've seen you naked many time before, when I was in the doll form." she said while walking in, in a monotonous voice. I jumped. Literally. I mean, how could she say that as if it wasn't any of her business? Rin, I salute you.

Rin P.O.V

Did his actions mean that he was growing up? He's twelve already... Should be time when he starts getting his crushes and stuff... No wonder he blushed when he saw me. Youths... An other interesting group of people. Anyway, my job is just to listen to him and shut up. Only talk when necessary. Yup, I should really abide by that rule...

"Oh yeah, I'm going to bring you to you room. You are to sleep there every night. No buts," he said firmly, with his face burning. I nodded. I really don't understand why can't boys and girls sleep together in a same room... Anyway, we have been sleeping together for 6 years now...

Len brought me down to the spare room on the first floor. He opened the door, showing a room decorated with the colour pink. How I hated that colour. But my job was just to listen, and to obey, so I grudgingly went in. "Oh, bet you haven't been showering and stuff... Um, I'm going to get you some clothes... So make yourself at home." Len smiled and excused himself. Is he an idiot? Didn't he know that dolls don't change and shower? I shook my head at his ignorance.

Len P.O.V

"What should I get for her?" I thought, opening my wardrobe door. There were t-shirts, trousers, jeans and shorts, of an assortment of many different colours. Maybe jeans would look good on Rin... I chose a black pair of jeans, coupled with a gold chain and a white t-shirt with yellow sleeves for Rin.

I knocked lightly on the door. Rin opened the door, with her usual poker-face. I handed the clothes to her, and said, "Here's your change of clothes. Hand me the clothes you are wearing now to me later. I'm going to send it for washing. I'm waiting outside." With that, I prepared to leave the room. Instead, she started taking of her clothes in front of me. I quickly closed my eyes and slammed the door shut.

Rin P.O.V

What's wrong with him? Oops, I shouldn't have started changing in front of him... Should really get used to living like a human girl... Ewww, his fashion sense is real bad. I should alter it. With that, I picked up the sewing kit that was happening to be lying around and started on my "project". It only took a while, for a super doll like me. I dressed myself in it and walked out of the room, proud of my work.

Len P.O.V

I turned around, catching sight of Rin in my clothes. My jaws dropped.


	3. Chapter 3

_So sorry for this awkward chapter... I had writing block. No idea what happened to me... Anyway, thanks a lot for the favouriting and reviewing of my earlier chapters. Please continue :) I'm trying my best to give quality work, so please support me, thanks and enjoy... :)_

* * *

Len P.O.V

She wasn't in my clothes, neither was she in her original clothes. She was in a sailor top, wearing black shorts with the gold chain clipped to one of her pockets. She walked over to me and handed me her yellow dress, her expression unchanged. I realised that her dress seemed shorter.

"I altered your clothes, hope you don't mind," Rin stated. Not as if I can't see it... Isn't it basic courtesy to ask others for permission before altering their belongings? I don't mind her doing this to my clothes, she looked quite beautiful in those, but I don't want her going around wreaking people's stuff...

"Rin, I'm fine with you altering my clothes, but please, don't go around altering everyone's stuff, I doubt they would like it." I tried saying in my most serious tone ever. She only widened her eyes and nodded. I smiled. Rin was listening to me, although she didn't say anything. Then I realised another issue. Now that Rin is in the human form, I can't bring her to school anymore. She has to know that...

Rin P.O.V

"Um Rin, now that you're in the human form, I doubt I can bring you to school... So..." Len said, with an awkward look plastered on his face. I wouldn't allow that! I was supposed to be his guardian doll, he has to be in my reach in order for me to protect him. My powers aren't that strong yet... I didn't know what to do. My eyes teared up. (My eyes becomes watery when I don't know what to do.) Len stared at me. He must be wondering why am I crying just because of not being able to go to school with him. Shall just make him think this way, then maybe I would be able to go to school with him.

Len P.O.V

What the heck? She's crying? Why does my chest hurt? Never mind, I shall just bring her to school with me tomorrow and see what we can do... "Fine," I said, "come to school with me tomorrow." I blushed. What in the world was wrong with me? I, Len Kagamine, blushing? Never. I took in a couple of deep breaths and tried calming down. Rin is sure a dangerous female doll, and I realise I'm actually falling in love with a doll which seems more like my twin. Wow. However, during the whole time, her face expression remained unchanged. What an unfeeling doll. Can't she even see that her awesome master here is falling head over heels in love with her? Never mind, I doubt she even knows what on Earth is love.

So thus, I went to school the next morning, hand in hand with Rin. She was clinging onto me, watching as others threw weird stares at me. To summarise that feeling, it was plain uncomfortable.

Setting change: School

Rin P.O.V

"Oh god, she's so beautiful!"

"Stunning goddess from heaven..."

"I want to marry her!"

As I walked towards the seat beside Len, those were the comments I heard. Human boys. That's what I dislike about them. They were so... Argh, can't be bothered with them. As for Len, well, he was being swooned by girls. I felt like puking, of course not literally of course, but in a metaphorical way. I really don't understand human girls. Are really boys like Len, a crybaby in and out, a person to be loved by others? Ewww.

"Len... Len!" I shouted, getting not only Len's attention, but also everyone else's. Great. I grabbed Len by the ear and dragged him out of the classroom, inviting stares from everyone in class. Len yelped, just like a little puppy. I cringed at that sound.

"Wha... What is happening?" Len yanked his ear off my fingers, shooting me the dirtiest look I've ever seen. I shot him another dirty look.

"How are you going to tell the teacher who on earth am I?" I folded my arms and said in the most exasperated tone I could muster. He looked at me for a moment, widened his eyes, opened his mouth. Then he nodded and walked into the classroom solemnly. I followed suit.

Len P.O.V

Just as I sat down, our home room teacher, Mr Kiyoteru walked in. I don't really like him. He's just so... Plain and boring, unlike the teacher of 2-2. One would never fail to hear laughter coming out from inside at anytime of the day. I sort of envy them...

"Hey Len, boring old fart is here. Care to introduce me?" I looked up, only to come face-to-face with Rin's never changing face. To be honest, she is more of a boring old fart, with no emotions too. As if I feel like introducing her to the class... But that's my duty, since I sort of brought here into this human world, to live a human life.

"Um Mr Kiyoteru, I... I..." I stopped. I didn't know how to continue. I frantically looked at Rin for help. She shook her head and stood up. Mr Kiyoteru stood stunned.

"So we have a new student here, is it so, Len?" Mr Kiyoteru asked, pushing his spectacles up his nose ridge. Rin nodded on my behalf, still maintaining that neutral expression of hers. Wow. She has successfully gained my respect. Awesome way of maintaining her composure. I shall be the first person to make her blush. Trust me. Thus, this had become a goal for me to achieve, to give Rin emotions, in other words, a heart.


	4. Chapter 4

_Yay so this is chapter 4! Thanks for the reviews, especially about the one on not changing POVs so often... Thanks and I'm currently improving on it... And the one on grammar, sorry for that, I have limitations too as a student.. Maybe you can help me on improving it? Thanks And enjoy this chapter :)_

* * *

Rin P.O.V

Time passed quickly. Len and I was soon on the way home, treading on Sakura petals that covered the road. I realised Len had this determined look on his face today. I wonder why... By the way, I really have to say, that humans have absolutely no fashion sense, unlike dolls like us. I hate the design of the uniform. It's so loose, so boring, although not as boring as that boring old fart, the homeroom teacher. Anyway, I really shouldn't be so fussy... It's really good now since I'm able to move freely... I looked over to Len. He was so deeply in thought that he gives out this deathly aura. Creepy.

"Len... Sorry to disturb you... Can you wipe that look off your face? It's disturbing me..." I tried okay? I tried to be as courteous as possible and not to sound so awkward. I mean, that's so unlike me...

"Huh? Oh." That was Len's reply. Of course it wasn't the reply I was expecting. But it should do. At least it indicated that he was still alive... That was a good thing. I don't want to be a lonely doll. It was a taboo in the doll society if he or she has no human to play with. So Len has to live, for the sake of my 'happiness'.

So we reached home, still maintaining the awkward silence between us. Since my job is to listen and not to probe, I stayed silent too, and tried my best not to make any funny expressions that might cause Len to be in a worse mood. The moment he unlocked the door, he rushed right towards his room, leaving me to close the door. I locked the door and immediately followed Len into his room.

He was sitting right in front of his desktop, staring deeply at the screen. I flipped on lights. He spun around, with his brows furrowed. Seeing that it was me, he spun back, beckoning me over. I walked towards his chair and looked at the screen. It had the words "kokoro" on it.

"How do you think this is?" He asked, with a smile. I had a feeling that it was fake and forced. I showed him a thumbs up sign.

"This is for you. Do you like it?" I nearly puked. What? Give me a WORD? What do I need a WORD for? I shook my head frantically.

"Not so soon... It's not done yet... This is just my idea." He said to himself, not caring if I heard it or not. His determined looked came back onto his face as he opened an application. Seeing that he was alright, I left the room to himself and went into my room, planning to make a school bag with my old dress.

Len P.O.V

I scrutinised the manual. Since Rin wasn't a human, I decided to use a programme rather than giving her an operation. The problem is, how am I going to write a programme that gives robots emotions? There was no recorded information. Which mean I have to experiment it myself right? Ewww. I don't like doing research... For the sake of Rin, I must do it. Yup. I would show others that I can do it!

The door creaked open again. It was obviously Rin. "Um Len, do you think this bag is suitable for school?" She held up a yellow bag. I recognised that fabric. It was previously used for her dress. Rin is just so clever with her fingers... I nodded my head. She muttered a word of thanks before starting to retreat out of my room again. I wanted her company, so I patted the bed, motioning for her to sit down. Her eyes widened, showing two blue orbs. I smiled. That seemed to be the cue for her to sit down. She sat with her back straight, her eyes staring at me questioningly. I wonder if she sings... Singing is one of my favourite pastime and I always wish that there was someone to sing a duet with me. Maybe one sung by those popular vocaloids would do...

"Rin, can you sing? Do you like singing?" I tried saying in the most gentle voice I had. She seemed stunned by my question, but she nodded. She looked at me, and started singing the first verse of magnet, my favourite vocaloid song. I wonder how she knew that. Oh, maybe it's because I played it a few times in my room. She must have heard it... I found myself singing the male's part. I observed Rin's expression, hoping to see any change in her expression while we were singing. I was left dejected. Rin had a voice of an angel's, ever so bright. It was the most beautiful voice anyone could have heard. The only flaw the voice had was that it did not have emotions at all. It was beautiful, but not enough to move. It was bright, but not enough to blind. I realised that I was falling in love with her everything. Her face, her body, her brain and even her voice.

After we finished singing the last chorus, I hugged Rin tightly. She must have been quite shocked, for she hurriedly tried pushing me away. But I held on. I wanted to feel her warmth, her presence. I believe she had robotic strength too, as she succeeded in pushing me away. She wasn't blushing. She was frowning, with eyes that were wondering why I had suddenly embraced her. I spun the chair around, trying to hide the blush that was appearing on my face.

What on earth was I doing? Was I having a fever? I touched my forehead. Normal. I touched my face. It was burning furiously. It was only a hug! "Why am I making such a big deal out of it?" I asked myself, trying to disappear under the table. I would have gone under it, if not for the monitor that was blocking my way.

"Len? Len? Len are you alright?" Rin stood up from my bed and walked toward the

chair. I freaked out. I immediately stood up and ran out of the room, dodging Rin on the way.

Rin P.O.V

Seriously what's wrong with that idiot? He suddenly asked if I could sing, then when I sung a song that I heard recently in my doll form, he sang together with me then ignored me totally after that. Weird boy. The worst thing is that he can't stop blushing! What a gay person. I thought that only girls in love blush? So boys blush too. Wow. Greatest discovery of the century. I wonder what's he's doing out there... Shall check it out...


	5. Chapter 5

_Omg, thanks people for the reviews... actually, this is the reason away I'm continuing to write here on . I feel a strong sense of accomplishment whenever I read a review... By the way, I intended to use the idea in kokoro, and had no idea that there was a movie so similar to this storyline... Hahas so it's a called life size right? Shall watch it someday... So I tried improving on my vocabulary usage and this is what I have... Enjoy..._

* * *

Rin P.O.V

The door was ajar. Len was just standing outside, frantically fanning himself. I brought him the portable electric fan lying on his bed. He just turned away from me and snatched the fan away. Weird guy. This is the umpteenth time I'm saying it, but yes, he is "different". I turned him around to face me. He was still blushing heavily. I shook him. Maybe I used too much force. He fainted. Right into my arms. What a weak male. I dragged him back into his room and lay him down on his bed. I felt his forehead to see if had a fever. It seemed alright, for a human. I felt his cheek. It was scorching hot. No wonder he was fanning himself so furiously...

I went into the kitchen to grab two ice packs for his cheeks. There were two big ones... I picked them up and ran up the steps, into Len's room. I covered his face with the ice packs. He immediately woke up.

"Hey what are you trying to do? Freeze me to death?" Len sat up, causing the ice packs to fall. Before I knew it, I was howling in pain. The ice packs had landed on my left foot. I clutched my foot in agony. I believe Len expected tears to flow down my cheeks, as he passed me a piece of tissue. I think he overlooked the fact that dolls cannot cry... Anyway, he seems quite normal now for the most civilised animal on Earth.

Suddenly, I felt myself getting lifted up. I snapped back into reality. I looked up, coming face-to-face with Len's blue eyes. I started struggling. He only held me tighter, whispering into my ear, "Stay still, you won't want you foot's condition to worsen." A pink patch slowly appeared on his cheeks. I realised I was slowly getting accustomed to his blushing. I looked at my foot. It was badly swollen... But it wasn't painful anymore. Wonder why he is making such a big deal out of it... He was walking towards my room... I closed my eyes, relishing the feeling of floating in the air. I drifted slowly off to sleep...

By the time I woke up, I found Len sitting beside the bed, resting his head on my chest as he slept. He was breathing deeply, and I found a trail of saliva slowly coursing down his face, onto by shirt. I pushed his head a way in disgust. I might have exerted too much force... I accidentally crashed his head against the wooden table beside my bed. He stirred, and his eyes slowly fluttered open.

Just then, I heard a voice. It sounded very familiar... Oh! It was Luka's my previous owner's voice. "Is anyone in the room?" She said as the door creaked open. I looked up, meeting another blue pairs of eyes. The owner had long pink hair. It was definitely Luka bigs sister. She stared at me for a moment, before turning to stare at Len.

Len P.O.V

"Mum Luka?" I muttered. She beckoned me out of the room. I went out with her, wondering what she had to say to me. It had been a long time since she wanted to talk to me face-to-face, alone. I looked at her, questioningly.

"Who on Earth is she? Your girlfriend? Why is she in the room?" She demanded, pointing in the direction of the room.

"Girlfriend? No... She's called Rin, and is the doll you gave me and... I know it's hard to believe but rest assured that I'm speaking the truth and..." I got cut off by Luka. She raised both of her arms and nodded.

"Okay, but how on Earth did you..." She trailed off, muttering to herself. She shook her head, as if she was imagining things. Thinking that I had nothing to do there, I went back into the room to check if Rin was alright. She should be, since she should have been the one who caused me to crash my head against the table. It still hurt a lot.

I looked at her foot. It was still badly swollen. I went for the first aid kit and bandaged it up. She was quiet the whole time. Just as I was wondering why was it so quiet between us, she suddenly whispered, "Can I have a change of clothes? You dribbled saliva on me just now..." Oh god, now it was really awkward. Why, of all things, decided to say how I salivated on her? Anyway, I still have to give her a change of clothes. It must have been uncomfortable for her to wear a shirt with sticky substance on it anyway. I threw her a white t-shirt. I allowed her to alter it however she wanted. I turned to the other side, waiting for her to finish changing. She managed to do that in a matter of seconds. Amazing... I really have to hand it to her...

"Luka big sister is your mama..." Rin said, just loud enough for me to hear. I denied it. Luka was only my foster mum. I will never forget that Meiko and Kaito are my biological parents. I still wonder why they left me... Rin watched me, with her eyes looking straight into mine, showing me that she was interested.

I started on my life story. "Before you came, well, I was the only child in the family. Then, for some reason, they decided to leave me. I tried, I tried very hard to make them stay, but..." A tear rolled down my cheeks as the scene of that day replayed in my head. "They left me alone, in this house. I was so frightened, so scared..." Rin patted my shoulder, showing me the look that somehow told me that I need not continue. I shut up. Rin handed me a tissue. I declined it, wiping my tears away with the sleeve of the black t-shirt I was wearing. She gritted her teeth in disgust and pulled my arm away from my face. She carefully and gently wiped my tears away with the piece of tissue. I felt my blush return. I walked towards the door and opened it. Rin stayed, sitting on the bed, her

back facing me. I took one last look at her before leaving and closing the door.

Dad Gakupo towered over me the moment the door was closed. I looked up and greeted him. He asked me the same questions mum Luka asked. I face palmed. I decided to ignore him and trudged up the stairs, leaving him confused at the bottom of the stairs.

Rin P.O.V

Oops, I guessed I said the wrong thing... I felt like slapping myself. Of all things, why did I choose to talk about that? And Luka big sister, why is she back from work so early today? She saw me, in my human form... Should quickly say goodbye to Len before I lose this chance. I have this premonition that I'm turning back into a doll soon, in near future. Please god, please let me stay here till Len leaves this world, please. I like life now as a human, and I'm slowly getting accustomed, so let me stay...


	6. Chapter 6

_ Yay chapter 6 is out! keep the reviews coming, it is very encouraging for writers like me, who just started off. Well as for the review about it being a little short, I don't think I can do much about it, as I only have one hour to write a chapter. T make up for that, I update the story more frequently...So without further ado, let's welcome chapter 6! Enjoy..._

* * *

Len P.O.V

I glanced at the computer. It was still switched on, with the word "kokoro" flashing on it. I bit my lip, trying to stop myself from crying. I buried my head in my pillow. Why? Why, of all people, did I have to suffer the fate of getting abandoned by my parents? Why am I constantly haunted by these memories? However, for Rin's sake, I'm not going to cry. If I break down now, Rin would never get to taste the feeling of happiness... Yes. For Rin, I have to be strong... I cannot cry. I sat myself in front of the computer, ready to write the programme for Rin.

I remembered how I finally managed to put the memories of the incident behind me and continued with life. I tried to do the same. But I couldn't. Rin was now a human girl, and I cannot possibly hug her just like this... I hugged the stuffed banana on my bed. Just then, the door creaked open. I turned to look at the person.

"You've been crying? Your eyes are red," Rin said, concerned, or so I thought. I shook my head in denial. She dragged a chair and sat down beside me. "If you have any problems you can tell me. Don't have to avoid me now that I'm in the human form..." She continued, her eyes showing a hint of sincerity.

"I already said that I'm alright!" I raised my voice at her. I believe that I did not sound alright. Rin stayed silent, listening to my ranting with the exact same expression she had when she was a doll, just that her smile is a lot smaller, her mouth almost a straight line. "Fine, I was sad, but I'm definitely not crying!" I couldn't lie to myself.

She kept quiet. I couldn't bring myself to say any more and kept quiet, turning back to stare at the computer screen. We stayed silent as I slowly cooled down. I realised that she was also looking at the screen, with an interesting look of understanding written all over her face. I smiled at her face, screwed up in concentration.

She turned her gaze to me and I felt my face slowly heat up. I turned towards the other side, avoiding her gaze. I felt her soft hands slowly stroking my hair before hearing soft padding of footsteps and the door closed. I was then left alone, to my thoughts, to my memories. I then looked up, my eyes meeting with a pile of homework. Maybe I should start getting ready for school tomorrow...

I switched off the computer, took out my pen and started on my homework. I don't want to get reprimanded by Ms Lily, my math teacher again, for the third time this year. The door opened once again. Well, of course it was Rin. She was holding her math worksheet. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Rin was my classmate, I doubt she even knew the basics of every subject but had to do the same work as me... It simply meant I had to help her.

"Sorry to disturb you. Len, I think I have some problems with math..." She trailed off. I turned my chair around as she was about to leave. I beckoned her towards the chair she left beside me and told her to sit down. She walked over and sat down, her posture just like a robot's. I taught her the basics of algebra. She was indeed a fast learner, and could finish the homework in no time. A wave of electricity hit me as I realised I was charmed once again by her serious ways. She looked up and thanked me. Then a loud growl could be heard. My face turned red almost instantly.

"Oops, sorry for that... Do you want some food?" I scratched the back of my head and asked Rin. She simply nodded at me. I smiled sheepishly at her and rushed downstairs.

Rin P.O.V

Does he even have a brain? Can't he understand that dolls don't need food? Anyway, I really have to thank him for helping me do my math homework. I certainly don't want to get scolded by Ms Lily. She sure is a fierce teacher. I believed I was doing him a favour by just nodding to him giving me food. I wonder how am I going to eat whatever he is giving me later.

"Rin, come down and have some cookies. Want some tea?" Len called from the kitchen downstairs. I ran down the flight of stairs. Len was setting a table for the two of us, with two plates of cookies.

"Sugar? Milk?" Len asked from the kitchen as I stuffed a chocolate cookie into my mouth. I asked for some sugar in my tea, with my mouth full. I realised in no time that I could eat in human form... Which means I have to poo too. That's just so inconvenient. I turned around, seeing him trying to balance two hot cups of tea on a tray. I immediately rushed over to help him. His face flushed as he muttered a word of thanks. I set my cup of tea on the table and sat down. He sat opposite me and smiled at me as I stuffed food down my throat.

"Hey, aren't you going to eat?" I asked, my voice muffled. Cookie crumbs flew out of my mouth and landed on the table. I just realised how unladylike my table manners are. Who cares? Len was still smiling at me as though the smile was plastered onto his face whenever he looks at me. I really got the feeling that I have the ability to create miracles. I was always able to make Len smile whenever I talk to him...

Okay, enough of my self-admiration. I realised that after a few days of being a human and not having ample rest, I'm starting to feel tired. I have never felt like this before. Maybe I should sleep earlier tonight... I looked straight into Len's eye. His eyes were also digging into mine. He was turning back into "Mr creepy Len".

"Hey Rin, do you want to sleep in my room tonight, I'm afraid I might get nightmares..." Len trailed off. Of course I nodded. For a doll, it was a good thing that someone is willing to sleep with it. It showed that the doll was very well-liked by its master and that the master cannot live without it. In other words, dolls get their sense of accomplishment from the amount of time their masters spend with them.

That night, I was lying in Len's bed, wearing Luka big sister's pink night gown. It was quite comfortable, just that it was pink in colour. Len slowly slid his arms onto my waist from behind me and whispered, "Please let us stay this way... I need to hug..." What? One moment he was chasing me out of the room, while the other moment, he was hugging me so tightly in bed. It was uncomfortable for me. I couldn't move my body, not even an inch that night, for fear of killing him by sleeping on him.

The next morning, I awoke with a start, the alarm clock ringing loudly. I pressed the snooze button beside the bed, then realised the awkward position I was in. Len's arm was still on my stomach, but there was something hard on the other side of the four pieces of cloth. A bump, to be exact.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for the extremely late and random chapter... My exams are coming, my Student Initiated Assignments are due... And I barely have time to upload... So sorry...__** stress overload. **__So I'm here on fanfiction, writing to retake my mind off these stuff. But still, enjoy chapter 7, it is a product of my stress... Haha.._

* * *

Rin P.O.V

"Len, what on Earth are you doing to Rin-san?" Someone screamed. The door flew open, showing long pink flowing hair. It was Luka big sister. Thank god. As if on cue, Len released his grip on me and I tumbled off the bed.

"Um, do what?" Len's face turned red as he scratched the back of his head. It just felt so awkward. I quickly excused myself, using the excuse that I had school...

"Hey, you have to wait for Len-kun!" Big sister Luka shouted after me, emphasising on the word "kun". I ignored her, but Len seemed to be freaked out, for he pushed her out of his room and slammed the door shut, into her face, or so it sounded like.

Back in my room, I quickly grabbed a change of clothes and got into them. When I was ready, I opened the door and stepped out, crashing into Len. Why must he always appear when not needed? I rushed to the dining table, grabbed my share of breakfast and ran out of the house with my bag. Len "flew" after me, with his sling bag hanging precariously on his right shoulder. "Wait for me!" He shouted, panting heavily.

"Hey sorry, I had to get out of that place real fast, after how Luka saw the two of us sleeping together last night..." I hurriedly tried to explain. No doll wanted their owner to be angry with them, as it spelt their decline as the most popular doll amongst the other toys, or so I felt.

"I understand..." Len replied, trailing off. I expected him to continue, but he didn't. We arrived in school, with an awkward silence between us. Just then, a girl with teal hair, tied up into two pig tails, ran towards us, waving. I looked towards Len, only seeing Len run towards her, waving too.

"Hey Hatsune-san, meet Rin. Rin, meet Hatsune-san." Len pulled me with him, and skidded to a stop right in front of the girl with teal hair. He introduced us to each other, a bright smile plastered onto his face.

"Hi Rin, you can call me Miku. Len, how many times must I remind you to stop calling me Hatsune-san? It's uncomfortable!" Miku said, reaching her right hand out to me. I stared at it. Len had done that before, but what does it mean? I looked at Miku questioningly. I expected her to tell me what to do. Instead, her smile froze, and slowly melted into her neutral face as she retracted her hand from me, looking at Len as if she demanded an explanation that moment, immediately.

Len must have seen what happened, as he muttered an apology to Miku and dragged me away, into a far corner of the school. He pushed me against the wall and let go of me, even before I could react from what just happened. "Look," he said, reaching his right hand towards me. "Now whenever someone does this to you, you just have to take it in your right hand and shake it. Now try it with me."

Len P.O.V

She took my hand. However, before I could celebrate my success, she shook my hand so hard that it felt like ripping apart. I imagined my muscles tearing right before my eyes. I soon found myself screaming in pain. She froze, her arm tightly clutching onto my hand, squeezing it tightly. "No Rin... Not so rough, it's supposed to be light, and warm..." I tried explaining, blinking as much tears away from my eyes as possible. It wasn't easy. More tears only came.

"Like this?" She asked, still holding my hand, but a lot lighter this time. I nodded, feeling my face slowly heat up. Oh lord I really have to learn to control my hormones. I can't possibly blush every time I meet Rin. At this rate, I would turn into flames by the end of this year!

I quickly put my hands into my pockets the moment Rin released her grip on my hand. "We are going to be late for class..." I stuttered. Crap. Why was I stuttering? My love syndrome condition must be turning for the worse. I quickened my pace, hoping to be as far away from Rin as possible. She only quickened her pace, keeping up well with me. I forgot she was a lot stronger and fitter than me and there was no chance for me walking faster than her, so I avoided her eyes, until I got into the classroom.

"Mr Kagamine Len, may I ask why on earth you and your little girlfriend here is late?" Mr Kiyoteru asked, his fingers rapping impatiently on the table top, expecting a satisfactory answer. Girlfriend? Rin? Where from Mars did he get that idea? I quickly fabricated a lie, saying that I overslept, and just happened to meet Rin on the way to school. He nodded his head, warning me that if I was late, I had to do toilet duties. I shuddered at that thought.

"What's toilet duty?" A whisper escaped Rin's mouth. Someone else beat me to the reply. It was Oliver, the class' most feminine guy. I won't say he was a guy but... I saw Rin tremble at the reply. Yup, this is the toilet duty punishment. It always never fail to inject fear into students. I smiled at that thought.

"Ha Len, I didn't know that you loved doing toilet duties." It was Rin. I expected her to be snickering. Instead, I saw her signature straight face looking at me. What a disappointment. I denied quickly. Rin only shrugged and turned her face back to look at the front of the class, throwing me back into my own thoughts.

Then, I heard tapping on the back of my chair, then a folded piece of note fell onto my chair. I unfolded it the moment Mr Kiyoteru turned away from us to write on the board.

"Hey Len, what on Earth is she? Is she even human? How could she say something so sarcastic while maintaining that expressionless face of hers?

-Your best friend, Miku" for once I agree with Miku. How on Jupiter could she maintain that face when she was mocking someone? On the other hand, that was expected, of a doll which has existed for goodness knows how long.

I quickly threw a short reply back to Miku, agreeing totally with her. Rin must have seen what I've just done. She slammed a piece of paper onto my desk. She created a dent on the wooded top, opening my mouth for more than three seconds. Eyes were digging holes into me as I looked at everyone, with a fake smile creeping onto my face.


	8. Chapter 8

_YAY! Finally found time for fanfics... Oh yeah, haven't been showing my gratitude... So.. thanks **Mizune Minaki** for reviewing every chapter, I appreciate it, and all who reviewed, alerted and favourited this story, thank you so much for the encouragement! Presenting chapter 8, enjoy..._

* * *

Rin P.O.V

I watched as part of the table sunk downwards. I used too much force again... Apparently, I need a lot lesser force when I do things in the human form... Wow, lots to get used to in order to lead a human life...

Just then, I "smelt" something burning. I looked up, coming face to face with Len's eyes. They were burning furiously, his pupils turning vermillion. I cringed a little as I mentally prepared myself for what was to come. He grabbed my hand which was closest to him and pulled me out of the classroom. Mr Kiyoteru was still staring at us, his mouth agape. Only when we reached the classroom door, he screamed, "Len Kagamine, what are you trying to do? Sit back down!"

Len pushed me against the wall. A loud bump was heard as soon as my body came into contact with the wall. His face was flushed pink. It must be because of all that embarrassment and running. I quickly apologised as sincerely as I could, bowing as I did so. I even called him "master". An unknown force suddenly caused me to turn my head towards the right. I cried out in pain. Len was breathing heavily, one of his hands propping himself up against the wall. I gritted my teeth. What did he imply by slapping me across the face like this even if I accidentally dented his desk? Fine, I was in the wrong, I admitted it, I apologised, and this was what I got? Great, Len, great. You made my day an awesome one. Out of spite, I punched him with all my strength, on the stomach, sending him flying towards the other end of the corridor, yelling in pain. Ha, that would teach that sissy to behave himself! I smirked to myself and stepped back into the classroom.

Mr Kiyoteru was happy to see me back in class. "Rin, are you alright?" He asked, with a slight smile on his face. I ignored him, treating his voice as a gust of wind that gushed past my ears. I walked back to my seat as cool as a cucumber, not caring about the weird looks that my classmates threw me. I found a note on my desk. I unfolded it:

"I pity Mr Kiyoteru... By the way, if you realise, I've been in love with Len for a long time now, long before you joined this school. I would like to ask you to stop following Len and get a life. I need private time with Len. Ya know... -Teto"

I stifled a giggle. Len, a secret admirer? Hahaha... Wonder why didn't Len tell me that he was... The most popular... Gay... In school? That's just so hilarious... Another note fell onto my chair. Well, it was from Miku, asking me where did Len go. So Len had so many secret admirers huh... That's amusing... I absorbed myself in my own thoughts, paying no attention to Mr Kiyoteru's lesson.

An hour crept past. Len still wasn't back in class yet... I was starting to get worried. My punch could have been too heavy for that sissy to take... Should have used only 50% of my strength, instead of 100%... I ran out of the class as soon as class was dismissed, towards the end of the corridor. Len was still lying on the ground, unconscious. Crap... I hit him too hard this time... I saw a trail of blood trickling out from his mouth, onto the ground. Why didn't anyone find him earlier... I quickly dragged him onto his feet and pulled him in the direction of the sick bay.

Come to think of it... Why on earth was that sissy so heavy... As I lost my balance and almost fell, a male broke my fall. By the time I realised what was happening, I saw myself sitting on the body of a pink-haired guy, who looked a lot like Luka, with Len lying on my lap.

"Hey, isn't this my beautiful classmate Rin?" The guy asked, brushing his hand against my arm. I accidentally slapped him, due to my fast reflexes, I actually did that without thinking. He looked stunned as he helped Len and I off him. I quickly muttered a word of thanks, and of course, an apology. It was plain awkward. So awkward that I never knew how to describe my feelings in words. Later on, I came to know that the guy's name was Luki, and was known as the playboy in class. He helped me bring Len to the sick bay. We went for lunch together the moment we dumped him onto the sofa and called the school nurse to check on him.

Len P.O.V

My eyes fluttered open. Blurred images flashed through my mind. When the image sharpened, I saw Teto looking at me, with concerned, overly concerned eyes. I admit that I freaked out a little. Her face was just centimetres above mine. "Len-kun! What happened?" She asked, using that irritating high-pitched voice of hers. What happened? I must say that I wasn't so sure... Oh, I remember Rin denting my desk... I flared up at her, and hit her... She punched me... I yelled... I remember seeing something red before blacking out... Then I woke up here.

"Where's Rin? Is she alright?" The words flew out of my mouth, even before I could sit up. Teto looked offended by my question. Hey what did I do? I merely asked her where was Rin... Come to think of it, I felt guilty... Of course I knew that Rin was a doll and wasn't supposed to feel pain... But... I'm a guy, she's a girl and guys are not supposed to hit girls...

Just then, the door burst open. Yup, it was Rin. However, Luki was standing beside her, with a look of artificial concern stuck on his face. I felt weird the moment I saw Luki together with Rin... They look like... A couple... What was getting into me? Rin was mine, no questions asked. Why was I worried about her going off with other guys? Was I jealous? I found myself gritting my teeth as Teto looked at Rin with annoyance.

Luki bent down and whispered something to Rin. I clenched my fist as I saw Rin taking a last look at me before leaving the room. This scene reminded me of what happened six years ago. It was exactly the same; the male whispering something to the female, then both left, leaving me in a pool of lonely tears. However, this time, I'm wasn't going to cry. I controlled my tears and went chasing after Rin. I didn't want her to leave me, like what my parents did. No way. Before Teto could open her mouth to speak, I ran out of the sick bay, my feeling as if a thousand needles pierced into both my heart and stomach.

"Rin!" I shouted, using up almost all of my energy. I panted heavily. The pain was getting so unbearable that I fell onto the ground, wincing in pain. Curse myself for being so weak. Before I knew it, Rin was over me, caressing my cheek, asking if I was alright. That was good enough for me. At least she came running back, unlike mama. I never knew when did I develop a certain hatred for mama and papa. I blamed them for the busy schedules for mum Luka and uncle Gakupo, I blamed them for not staying by my side to coach me in schoolwork whenever I got bad grades. In short, I blamed them whenever bad things happened to me. From the corner of my eye, I saw Luki as his eyes knitted his face into a frown. I stuck my tongue at him the moment Rin looked away, before I blacked out once again. Curse my weak body.


	9. Chapter 9

_haha, I wrote this on the bus... Awesome experience... There was this random woman kept staring at me... I was so uncomfortable... Anyway, since I'm done with it, I'm uploading it and here it is! Hit hanks for the support you guys have given me... presenting chapter 9..._

* * *

Rin P.O.V

I really wonder why on earth is his body so weak... His fainting is really getting onto my nerves. "Luki, I'm so sorry... I think I might need your help again, thank you so much!" I tried saying in my most polite tone possible. Luki only smiled in reply, just that it seemed... A little forced... Anyway, the priority now was to get Len back into the sick bay, and leave him in Teto's care. Come to think of it, I should really give them time alone together. It was obvious enough that Teto was interested in Len. I shouldn't be sticking around Len too much... I'm just a doll. He should spend time with humans more often...

I tried helping Len onto Luki's broad shoulder, but ended up failing. Wonder where did all my strength disappear to... I could have overused it. I realised some changes in me too... I felt pain, for the first time in my life. Not a pleasant feeling though... Luki gave up on giving Len a piggyback, instead, he carried Len, bridal style.

We walked into the sick bay together, the third time today. Luki carefully lowered Len onto the bed. I smiled at Teto, who was still sitting on the same chair since we went in the second time. She immediately stood up and raised her right hand. I squeezed my eyes shut, bracing myself for the force that was about to hit. But it never came. I opened my eyes a little. Luki was clutching tightly onto Teto's wrist, restraining her arm movement. "No one touches my Rin." He stated, his eyes cold, devoid of emotions. Wait? When did I become his? I was Len's doll... Never mind...

Luki led me out of the room as he released his grip on Teto, letting her stomping back onto her seat beside Len. Luki shot a glance at me. "Sorry Rin, I have talk to Teto privately, would you mind if you run up into the class yourself?" He forced a smile. I got out of the sick bay reluctantly and closed the door behind me. However, I was curious. Curiosity kills the cat, but not the doll. I pressed my ear against the door and listened.

"Please keep Len away from my Rin, she is too close to him." That was obviously Luki. Like what I said, when did I become his? I was Len's, am Len's and will always be Len's. Seriously, what was wrong with his memory? Wait, I haven't told him I was Len's yet... Never mind.

"Why? Who are you to order me about how should I treat Len?" Teto challenged.

"Well, don't you love Len?"

"Yes, problem?"

"Don't you want him all to yourself?"

"Obviously, don't you want the same with Rin?"

"Yup, so I"ll keep Rin away from Len, you keep Len away from Rin. Deal?"

"Fine, deal."

Then came silence. The deal was sealed, Len and I totally had no say in it. Great. I cursed deep in my heart. Now, how am I going to guard him if those two red/pink haired people are stopping me from following Len around? Wait, didn't I say earlier that I wanted to give them private space? Why am I so contradictory? The door then opened, and "unveiled" the pink-haired male.

"So you heard everything?" He asked me. I nodded hesitantly. He smiled and continued, "I like you, would you be my girlfriend?" His face turned a shade redder as I gulped and stared at his eyes questioningly. I like him, yup, but only as a friend. Moreover, I was a doll. Dolls and humans can never be together. It just... It just didn't fit. I shook my head slightly in reply. He didn't seem to see it, or maybe saw it, but decided to pretend that he didn't see it. Anyway, it didn't matter to me. We were late for lessons... I grabbed his wrist and ran up the stairs.

Len P.O.V

My vision slowly cleared. Teto was looking at me, her eyelids heavy. I realised I was in the sick bay again... Let's see... I remembered chasing after Rin, I remembered her running towards me... What else? Nothing else. Great. I saw Teto sitting beside me, her eyes heavily lidded, head resting on her palm. "Hey Teto," I poked her arm. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Teto, why are you here?" I continued, concerned. She was skipping classes, because of me...

"Ah Len, you're awake..." She mumbled. "I'm sorry, I fell asleep so... What do you want? Um, I'll get some water for you." Her eyes were wide open and alert now. She stood up and got ready to leave.

"Wait Teto," I grabbed her arm, still in my reclined position. She blushed. I realised what I was doing and blushed too. "Um sorry..." I rubbed my nose, coughing lightly to ease the awkward situation. "How long did I stay unconscious?" I asked. The school bell, signalling that school was ending sounded. The only thing, or person, on my mind then was Rin. I ran towards the classroom, leaving Teto behind once again. But what I saw made me stop short in my tracks.

Rin, Luki, Miku, Mikuo and many other classmates were sitting together in a cluster, chatting and laughing happily. What really angered me was Luki's arm. His hand was on Rin's shoulder, hugging her close to him. My chest felt weird. Seeing Luki around Rin just made me uncomfortable, and I didn't like it.

"Haha, and the best thing was that Len didn't realise it!" Luki yelled and rolled over in laughter. It suddenly stopped short. He had finally noticed my presence. Miku stared at me with raised eyebrows, Mikuo pressed his lips together tightly while Rin stood up, inching towards me. Luki pulled her back, his brows knitted together in frustration. Something snapped within me. I flared up and pried Luki's hand away from Rin's wrist, dragging her home.


	10. Chapter 10

_Heh, sorry for the late chapter, I was working on my other story... It's not very popular and there is only one view for that story so far... But since there are still readers, I'm gonna continue that story, so please go and read it too... It's called The dream of the village... And yup, presenting the long-awaited chapter 10..._

* * *

Len P.O.V

I pushed her onto the couch. "Rin, please, please don't go out with Luki..." I literally begged. She stood up almost immediately, slapping me on the face. I sensed the anger in her. Just as I was rubbing my cheek, she pushed me hard onto the ground and kicked me on my stomach. I winced in pain as she stomped into her room. "Rin..." I called, but to no avail. I regretted my actions there and then. I sat up and leant against the wall beside the door of her room, as I rubbed the part of my stomach where she kicked. It hurt...

Ring...

Well, my handphone rang. I picked it up. It was Teto. She was irritating. No, she was extremely irritating!

"Yes Teto?" I tried to sound as patient as possible. She screeched into the phone. I hung up. Sometimes it was just needed to show her my attitude. I was evidently losing patience with her. The door swung open. I raised my head, coming face-to-face with two blue orbs boring into me, with no sign of expressions or whatsoever. I shuddered, as apologies streamed out of my mouth, one after an other, in different languages.

"Rin, I'm sorry, gomenasai, maaf, 对不起, I couldn't control my temper... I'm so sorry, please forgive me..." I tried standing up, but she only pushed be back into sitting position.

"Shut up," She whispered as a box dropped onto my lap. It was a box of painkillers. "Eat a pill. No more, no less." She slammed the door in my face just as I was about to thank her. My handphone rang again. Teto's phone number appeared on the screen. Not again?! I threw my phone toward the other end of the hall. It crashed into the wall before smashing onto the floor. The ringing stopped instantly. I smiled in contempt. Seemed like I had to buy another phone...

The door opened again as Rin walked towards the destroyed phone, picked it up, walked towards me and dropped the phone onto my lap. My eyes nearly popped out of my eye sockets. What the hell was she trying to do? "Rin..." I started, raising one of my arms. She cut me off with the sound of wooden doors shutting. Great. I was officially crossed out of Rin's "people to listen and talk to" list. The dejected feeling of mama leaving me came back and I found myself crying again. I admitted it long ago. Mama was my weak spot. I would always cry when I thought of her.

A tissue box fell to my side. I ignored it and continued crying. "Your mama, haunting you again with memories?" It was Rin's voice. She took a piece to tissue and hugged me, wiping tears off my face at the same time. "Don't cry, tell me what happened..." She said soothingly, calming me by a great deal. Teto would never be able to this. She didn't understand me enough, unlike Rin. I poured out all my feelings, tears flowing out hard and fast. Rin listened quietly as she slowly wiped some of my tears away...

Rin P.O.V

Seriously, what's gotten into me? I'm supposed to ignore him! Why am I listening to him cry now? I'm supposed to be angry! Why do I always soften when that soft Len cries? I can never stand it when boys cry... Why am I putting up with it now? I felt like ripping myself apart as Len sobbed in the background of my thoughts. I wasn't really listening to him; I was too preoccupied.

"... Promise me you will never leave me, no matter what happens?" I found myself nodding absentmindedly. "Pinky?" Crap. What did I just promise him? I locked my pinky with his anyway... I made a mental note to obey whatever he says from now on... It's not good to break a promise, and I suspect that that promise had something to do with my obedience. I patted his back, giving him assurance.

He drew a deep breath and stood up, gritting his teeth as he did so. I rushed over to help him up. He blushed lightly and muttered a word of thanks. I nodded in reply. There was a moment of silence between the two of us, when suddenly, the phone rang. I ran to pick it up. "Rin?" The voice was Luki's.

"Who's that?" Len asked casually. I covered the mouthpiece and told Len that it was Luki. His expression changed almost instantly, as if he was jealous, about something...

"Hello, did you receive the note I put into your bag?" I was snapped out of my thoughts by Luki. Oh, the note. He asked me to be his girlfriend and move to his house, instead of staying with Len. Come to think of it, I really wonder where he got the phone number from...

"Um sorry Luki, that's impossible, I mean, I have my difficulties too..." I glanced over to Len. He was biting his lower lip, immersed in his own thoughts.

"What kind of difficulties? Is Len grounding you at home? Who are you to him? He like Teto, not you. Why are you still so faithful to him?" Unknown to me, Len had pressed the speaker button, and heard everything Luki said. He clenched his right hand and snatched the mouthpiece from me with his left.

"Hi Luki, Len Kagamine here. I'm telling you that I'm not grounding Rin at home, I don't like that irritating drill, I don't give a shit about her, and Rin is mine. How I treat her is none of your business. You know what happens if you snatch your classmate's girlfriend, eh?" Len said into the phone, his words oozing with sarcasm. It is a wonder, to see how fast Len's mood changes... One moment he was crying, the next moment he was as cool as a cucumber, able to form such sarcastic sentences that were able to hurt others without seeming to.

Then, came the mechanic beeping of the phone. Luki hung up. I thanked Len, with as much sincerity I could express. Len only blushed harder, his hand scratching the back of his head. Well, so far, their plan hadn't succeeded. God knows what they would do to separate the two of us...


	11. Chapter 11

_Ahhhhh... I made Luki so evil... Keep the reviews coming... I love them 3... Presenting chapter 11! :)_

* * *

Rin P.O.V

I clutched Len's hand tightly. I told him about the deal that Luki and Teto stuck with each other. I wondered if Len was harassed by Teto too... That could've been why he destroyed that handphone of his... We had decided to show them that their plan had failed, and to stop harassing me. Len came up with the idea of us acting as a couple, saying that by doing so, it would deter them from continuing with the plan. It would show them how bonded we are, and can never do anything without each other. Well, that was true for Len, I assume, he grew up with me caring for him anyway...

I tried acting as much as possible like his girlfriend. As we strolled into the school grounds, curious stares were thrown mercilessly at us, while Len smiled at them, causing screams to escape out of the mouths of girls. I nearly puked. I really wonder what those girls see in him... He seemed gay, he was sarcastic... And has many, many other flaws. Well actually, I wasn't spared too... Guys like Miku's twin brother Mikuo, Luki, Piko and many others were staring at me, gritting their teeth as if I was an alien and was about to kill them. If I wasn't wrong, I saw a glint of hatred in their eyes, as if they didn't want me around. I smiled stiffly at them, hoping that they weren't angry with me.

I buried my face in my hands as soon as I sat on my seat in class. I hated the looks that those boys shot me, they were just too... Too scary for me to easily accept. I'm a doll, after all, all my life were spent with people who smiled at me, showed me looks of concern and not hatred. Len was not having a good time either; he was soon surrounded by girls, who pestered him about me... Like seriously, about me? Why?

I took a glance at Len, and well, found Luki staring at me. He picked me up and carried me out of the classroom, bridal-style. It wasn't comfortable at all. It always makes me feel weak. Sometime I really wonder why human girls get excited by that... Well, true enough, it made them feel loved, but doesn't it make them feel weak too? Weird humans... I pounded hard on his chest, trying to break free.

"You want me to put me down? Well, then tell me the truth, are you dating Len? For real?" Luki demanded as soon as we got out of the classroom. I hesitated before nodding.

"The two of you are not dating, am I right? Explain your relationship, now." Luki refused to believe me. His eyes were narrowed and focused themselves on me. I shuddered.

"Like I said, he's my boyfriend, we are dating each other, period." I pressed my lips together, showing that I did not want to tackle any more questions for him. Well, he obviously didn't get my point; he asked me if I liked Len, like seriously, can he stop to think about what I'm trying to put across? I stomped away impatiently, an action which was supposed to make him shut up. Instead...

"Fine! So you love that sissy? Well, you will regret it, sooner or later, and come crawling back to me! You slut!" He shouted as I stepped into the classroom, attracting stares for each and every classmate, including Len. He beckoned me towards him, and I obeyed. I stood beside his table, looking expectingly at him.

"Ignore Luki, he's just so vulgar at times. He must've been very disappointed that he failed to keep his promise with Teto. He will be alright in no time... Anyway, have you seen Teto around?" Len said, in a somewhat calm tone as compared to his usual tone. I froze. I did remember catching a glimpse of a pink "drill" behind Luki when I left... They must be plotting something now... Len somehow sensed my uneasiness as he stood up from his seat. I told him what I thought. Trouble slowly shrouded his face as he raced out of the classroom, with me hot on his heels.

Len P.O.V

Teto again... Why her? She was a lot better, when she was young... Why did she change so much? I rushed out in time, just to see her whispering something to Luki. I gritted my teeth. I was right. They were indeed plotting something again, and I finally saw with my own eyes how Teto had changed. I dragged her away before she finished her sentence.

"Teto, why are you doing this to me? You weren't like that when we were young... Come on, you always had been my companion since young other than Rin... We knew each other even before Meiko and Kaito left me... Why are you treating me like this now? Why are you trying to irritated, worry and even anger me now? Please, tell me the reason, I will change, I promise!" I poured out all my feelings, tears streaming down my face. I said all that in order to protect Rin from more harm, although some of it were true.

"Cause I love you, I've liked you even before Rin came into existence in your life! You were supposed to love me only! You were mine! But since Rin came, you started ignoring me, you started shutting me out, why?" Teto shook her arm off my grip and retorted. Tears were brimming in her eyes. I started feeling a little guilty.

"I... I... Rin's new here... I had to take care of her... She had to get used to life here... I'm so sorry that I neglected you..." I tried explaining. Instead of stopping to listen, I felt a stinging slap across my face, as I saw the tear stained face of Teto's. she stormed away, in the direction of the toilet. She was clearly angry with me. However, I wasn't in love in Teto. To be honest, I love Rin, I just couldn't bring myself to tell her...

I couldn't see a point in talking to Teto anymore, I trod towards the classroom and wiped my tears away. Teto was my good friend... I couldn't bear losing her...

"How was it? Rin told me what happened... Teto's just having her mood swings; no need to worry so much..." I looked up, and saw that it was Miku. I smiled in assurance at her. She bit her lip as I brushed past her, into the classroom.

"Is Teto okay? God knows what Luki might do..." Rin was whispering to herself as I neared her. She looked up, saw that it was me, and looked down again, muttering, "Luki... Luki said that of I continue treating him like this, he... he will... kid... kidnap Teto..." Upon hearing that, I gritted my teeth as I ran in the direction of the toilet, in search of Teto.


	12. Chapter 12

_Long time since the last chapter... Seriously... Holidays in secondary school is unlike holidays... I'm called back to school almost everyday, from 9am to 6pm... Longer than the working hours of my parents. And guess what? I'm called back in school for orchestra practice and practicing too much on a wind instrument gives me giddy spells... So that explains this super late chapter... Haha... Enough excuses for myself... Presenting chapter 12! Enjoy... :)_

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Teto sat on the cover of the toilet bowl, sobbing quietly into her palms. It was indeed painful, to be rejected in such a way... She heard footsteps moving towards the toilet and quickly wiped her tears dry.

"Teto! Teto! Are you in there? Are you alright?" It was Miku. Teto sniffed in reply. "Teto, come out. There is no use bottling it up inside you, come out, I'll listen to you, tell me what happened..." Teto shook her head vigorously, but Miku couldn't see it. She pounded on the door of the cubicle, begging for Teto to open up, but to no avail.

"Miku, stop." Miku shifted her gaze from the cubicle door, her knuckles still knocking on the door. "Miku, I know you are worried for Teto, but this is not the way to do it..." The girl grabbed onto Miku's wrist tightly. Miku looked up, acknowledging her presence.

"Kaiko, Teto's inside, I know she is... She... she doesn't seem fine..." Miku said, a worried expression shrouding her eyes.

"I know. Let her cry." Kaiko smiled assuringly and nodded, biting her lower lip. "I think there's something more important at hand now..." Kaiko continued, leading Miku out of the toilet. She pointed at the pink figure outside the toilet.

"Luki has been standing here for quite some time already. I'm worried that he might do something bad to Teto..." Kaiko explained, her eyes searching Luki's figure.

"We struck a deal! Let him come in!" The duo heard someone shouting. It was from Teto.

"But..." Miku started, earning a hush from Kaiko. She watched as Kaiko hastened her steps and whispered to Luki. A smirk slowly creeped onto his lips as stole a peek at the cubicles. Miku watched in horror as he licked his lips and rubbed his palms against each other.

He strolled into the toilet, straight towards the cubicle in which Teto was crying in. He knocked lightly.

"Teto? I'm Luki, open up!" Luki called, an evil smile evident on his face. "Come on, I won't be angry with you, I have another plan, come out and we'll talk about it..." Luki said, after a moment of silence. The door creaked open, and Teto came out, her eyes red and swollen from crying. Luki patted her shoulder lightly, with his smirk miraculously wiped off his face. Teto washed her face with clean water, trying her best to stop her sniffling.

Luki smiled as he led Teto by the shoulder out of the toilet. "Teto... Luki..." Miku whispered as she caught hold of Teto's wrist. Teto shook Miku away, her eyes brimming with tears once again. Luki made eyes contact with Miku and smirked, the umpteenth time of the day. Miku folded her arms and sighed. Kaiko widened her eyes and stared at the duo as they brushed past her. Her mouth opened, to allow words to escape, but nothing came out.

"Stop... Stop them!" Kaiko froze as Len called towards her, panting heavily. Luki hastened his pace, almost dragging Teto with him.

Len P.O.V

"Luki Megurine! What do you think you are doing?" I shouted with as much intensity I could muster. Luki turned his head around and looked at me, our eyes making contact.

"Well, Len Kagamine, I strongly believe that I should be the one asking you the question, am I right?" Luki spun around, along with Teto, who turned her focus onto the ants on the ground. "Look at the state you left Teto in. Is it right? She loved you so much and you abandoned her for Rin? How nice of you, how nice..." Luki continued, his eyes searching mine, searching the guilt in me, that I admit having.

"I'm... I'm... So sorry Teto... I'm sorry, but..." I decided to shut up. Luki was glaring at me, with Teto looking at me expectantly, her face wet with tears. I shifted my gaze onto the ground, my heart ridden with guilt. I don't know why... It's not my fault that I only treated her as a good friend...

"Len... Len..." I heard someone shouting my name. I looked back, coming face to face with a flushed Rin. Teto's face immediately darkened by a few shades. I felt torn, between my doll, my childhood friend, and well, a male classmate.

"I... I... I'm sorry!" I said, not knowing the reason. Luka had once told me that if I couldn't find anything to say, apologise or remain silent. I was left with the choice of apologising, considering the circumstances I was stuck in.

"Sorry for what? You have no reasons to do so!" The three of them replied, an exasperated tone in their voices. I lowered my eyes, my mouth tightly shut. I heard Luki sigh, then footsteps becoming softer and softer as Luki and Teto left together.

A punch landed hard on my back. I fell face first onto the ground, wincing in pain. "I'm not going to worry so much about Teto now. You remember, you are the one who put her in Luki's grasp. Good luck!" Rin snapped as she lowered her mouth directly to the entrance of my ear. She then stomped away, her teeth gritting against each other.

A while later, I felt a firm hand pull me up from the ground. I looked up, and saw a small-sized girl, with short blue hair looking at me with large eyes. She looked familiar... I've seen her in class before... She's my classmate? Oh well... I muttered a word of thanks as she smiled brightly in reply.


	13. Chapter 13

_Finally... Done with chapter 13... I might have to ban myself from writing till competitions and exams are over... Anyway, enjoy this chapter, it is by far, I feel, the best chapter I've ever written, but as per normal, numb beer of grammar mistakes as I wrote this very quickly..._

* * *

Rin P.O.V

I can't care so much any more... Teto is a nice girl... I can't let her come to any harm... I bit my lip as I ran frantically after them. They turned round a corner and went up a flight of staircase that I never knew existed. We emerged on the rooftop. I hid behind a stack of chairs as I watch the two of them sit together on a bench. Luki roughly grabbed her shoulders and turn her around to face him. I winced.

"Teto, look at me." He insisted. No... No... Don't... My eyes squeezed shut as I imagined the worst. No scream heard. I opened my eyes, and got a greatest surprise of my life. Teto and Luki were embracing each other, tears welling up in Luki's eyes. Teto was sobbing into his chest, wetting a large part of Luki's shirt.

"I'm sorry, I broke my promise..." She sniffed, her hands clutching Luki's shirt. Luki patted her back affectionately, his head resting lightly on hers.

"Don't worry, maybe Rin and I really weren't fated to be, just like how you and Len are..." Luki whispered. I relaxed my shoulders. At least Teto was safe... And Luki wasn't harbouring any bad intentions... Teto only cried harder... She reminded me of myself...

_ "Leon, it's time you got married. Your spouse is from the Netherlands, and her name is Lola." I watched as they planned his wedding, with jealousy burning through my heart. It wasn't fair... I had been with Leon for the whole of his life, and I even turned into a human! It showed that we were made for each other, wasn't it? Lola was a perfect lady... She had the looks, the manners, and even the charms. I stood absolutely no chance against her. Leon was intoxicated by her looks and fell in love with her in a matter of seconds. _

_ "Leon, why can't you realise that I'm in love with you? Why do you like Lola instead of me? I would make a better wife, we would have lots of children, we would live happily ever after!" I asked, in a desperate tone that I've never used before. My attempt was a failure. He only brushed me off lightly, saying that he was in love with Lola and no one else. I refused to accept the fact that he was in love with Lola. I believed that I had the rights to hold the only key to his heart, but I was wrong._

_ I soon found myself plotting against her with hatred... It was fatal, and Lola died, much to my delight. However, Leon found out what I had done. He committed suicide due to the grief and sadness, leaving me alone on this earth... I couldn't die, I was a doll... I just broke down and cried, till I transformed back into a doll and got adopted by another child._

Just like Teto. She lost Len, because of me, just like how I lost Leon, because of Lola. She broke down, and cried, just like me when I lost Leon. I couldn't bring myself to take revenge on her for what she had done to Len and I. She did no wrong. She just wanted to keep Len to herself, just like how I tried to keep Leon.

She and Len were just not fated for each other, just like Leon and I. She tried her best, just like me. I was happy for her, as she had someone like Luki, unlike me, who was left to cry alone. Luki didn't leave her alone; Luki tried to help her up. He was broken by me, but never showed it. Teto was now pouring out her grievances, with Luki sitting beside her, listening quietly without interrupting.

"I tried, I tried my best! He just never looked at me once. He never noticed me... He obviously likes Rin... She's so much better, so much more attractive than me... What am I? Why is it that I can't gain popularity in school, not even in class, while every guy whooshes after her the moment she joins the school?" Teto shouted, her voice travelling towards the clouds. Luki soon joined in.

"I tried too! I believed that I was so much better than Len! Why is it that she feels attracted to him? I'm taller, I'm more manly... Len's just a gay! That sissy was no match for me... I also have girls falling head over heels in love with me, and I turned them all down just for her... I don't deserve all this..." He also shouted towards the sky. A plane roared past, as if it was agreeing with them. Luki panted, and turned, facing Teto. They saw each others' expression and laughed heartily.

Seeing that Teto was alright with Luki by her side, I turned around, ready to give the two of them privacy, and got a surprise. Len was crouching right beside me. He put a finger to his mouth, signalling for me to keep quiet. He then stood up, dragging me quietly towards a darker corner of the rooftop. Come to think of it, he really looks like Leon sometimes...

"What do you want?" I asked, tone impatient. "Teto's safe. Don't you worry." I continued, tone unwavering. Len shook his head in exasperation. Seriously, what is there for him to be exasperated about? I folded my arms, waiting for his reply.

"Why are you still caring so much about them? They have nothing to do with you... The person I like is you! Why can't you understand it? Why do you always think about others before yourself? Why can't you take better care of yourself and not let me worry?" A barrage of questions were thrown at me. Len turned away quickly, hiding his face in embarrassment. His words sounded familiar. The voices were even similar. Leon said the exact same things... To Lola...

Len P.O.V

"You males are all like that! You never ever think about others, you think that you are always right! You hurt others without knowing that you did so! First it was Leon, then Luki, then you! Why? Even dolls like me know how to read other's expressions, why can't you? I cared for you as I had no choice. I was stuck here, unable to die. You get it? Unable to die! I wanted to sleep long ago, sleep for eternity..." Rin shouted in reply, trailing off at the last part. It was the first time I saw tears in her eyes. Her fists were clenched tightly, as she gritted her teeth.

Cared for me as she had no choice... Was that all I was worth in her heart? Who was Leon? What did he do to hurt Rin so much? What did I do to make her cry? I was ridden with guilt. My heart ached. So her heart belonged to Leon, eh? And he never knew how to cherish her, what a bastard... She ran away, down the steps, wiping her tears as she did so. I ran after her apologising profusely.

I finally found the courage to confess my love to her, never did I know...


	14. Chapter 14

_Heh, so I finally found the time to write, but look at the quality... I don't know what to say... :P I'm sorry for not updating for so long, and I understand how you readers feel if the story suddenly stops in the middle of nowhere... Without further ado, let's welcome chapter 14!_

* * *

Rin P.O.V

He ran forward and grabbed my wrist. "Come on, dolls and humans can never be together... Just like..." I shouted, trying to knock some sense into him. He only looked down, silent, refusing to let go. "Sorry... Sorry I... I've to cool down..." I excused myself and brushed him away. I finally got to forget Leon, after five hundred years... but... I closed my eyes and breathed deeply.

"Hey, at least tell me what's happening... I might not be able to help, but..." He reached out to me.

"You were wrong! You thought I had no feelings, as I was a doll, but I did, I just never wanted to show it. If I ever show any feelings, I would get hurt. Very hurt. If I ever had a chance to get him again as a master, I would never confess, neither would I listen or care about him, to prevent myself from falling I love again, just like what I did to you. Happy now?" I snapped, pushing his arm away.

"Is that so, is that what you really think? Why is it that you are able to treat Luki so nicely? Why can't you give me hope, at least kind enough to give me false hope?" Len stumbled backwards, tears forming in his eyes, clenching his fists.

"I couldn't. You... You look too much like Leon... I can't bear to look at you straight in the eye without thinking... I'm sorry, so sorry, so sorry..." I felt tears trickling down my face, unable to stop. I felt my heart throbbing, just like how it did five hundred years ago. Just like when he looked at me, his eyes meeting mine. Len was doing the same. His eyes widened as he pulled me into a hug and sobbed. I clutched his shirt and sniffed. I'm sorry, for taking you as Leon... I couldn't help it... These words never came out of my mouth. It sunk, deeper and deeper into my heart as tears overwhelmed them.

"It doesn't matter, I don't mind..." Len sniffed, his words hinting hurt, hurt that I've never sensed before. So he did mind... After all... I pushed myself out of his grasp and looked up, my eyes meeting the concerned ones of Luki's, who was standing right behind Len, Teto's hand in his. Len looked up too, meeting Teto's eyes. I stiffened a smile and rushed down the steps.

I ran, down the corridors, turning as I reached the ends. I found myself drenched in a mixture of sweat and tears, the sadness bottled up over the years. The feelings that I thought I had forgotten overwhelmed my like a tsunami. I bolted into a toilet cubicle and sat on the ground, after locking the door. I must cool down, I had to... If I wanted to stay in human form, if I wanted to protect Len. But no. My tears refused to stop flowing. My breath refused to slow down, no matter how hard I tried. My heart was palpitating. My head was warm, I felt as if I had a fever. I hated myself. I wanted to cut myself into pieces and rot away.

"Why oh why, god, why did you let me exist? I only cause trouble for my masters... It was like that five hundred years ago, and never changed, till now... Why create a trouble maker, just like me? Why? Why?" I thought, panting heavily. Why create a doll who only causes trouble and disrupt lives? I didn't want to exist; I had to... I didn't want to stay on Earth; I had to... I never had any parents; I didn't need any... Then, why did I exist?

Then I heard knocking. A familiar voice echoed into my ears. It was Teto's. "Rin, are you alright?"

I sobbed in reply. Then I heard her sit down, her back leaning against the door. "Do you know something? I hated you. So much that I wanted to kill you... But I couldn't. Cos' if I did, Len would be ripped apart, by grief of sadness. I didn't want that to happen... I must be very despicable right? Only thinking of myself... I guess you used to be like that too, right? That's the sad life of us girls... We are always the ones, falling headlong, dizzy, blind into the bottomless pit of unreciprocated love. While the boys, carrying the air of a god on a holiday, remain oblivious to the pain and suffering..." She started rambling on and on... She sounded just like Luka... When she fell out of love.

Throughout my existence, I'd heard lots; the trouble of young and youthful girls falling out of love; the sadness young boys feel as they get rejected by the one they love; the happiness of getting appreciated; the happiness of finding the "suitable one"... I thought that I was contented, but soon found my selfish side showing... I wanted to experience the happiness, I wanted to be involved in them. That was how I got involved, and haunted by the memory for half a millennium. I shut my eyes and breathed, trying to get Teto's rambling voice out my head.

Len P.O.V

I see... I stood frozen on the spot as Rin's words slowly sank in. I felt a pat on my shoulder. I turned around, to see Luki's concerned eyes. We walked towards the benches, shrouded in deathly silence. I plopped down, my mind solely on the words thrown at me. Leon? Who's that? My ancestor? My mind was

thrown into turmoil, unable to function properly. I wanted to throw myself against the wall for being so oblivious, so clueless, so stupid. I... I wanted to... Wanted to... Travel back in time, and get rid of Rin's pain and sadness, if only I could, if only I was competent enough. If only... Only...

"Do you know something? I hated you, I even wanted to kill you, out of jealousy. But I couldn't bear to. Cos' if I did, I would tear Rin apart, with tongs of misery and loneliness. I didn't want that to happen... Aren't I selfish? Aren't I despicable? Don't I deserve to be killed instead? I never realised that you were in the same predicament as me... That's the sad life of us boys. We try to hide our love and affection, to prevent mockery, and when we finally get the courage, we find that we aren't the one in the girls' hearts. We then fall into a bottomless pit of disappointment, while the girls get excited over their newfound love..." Luki said, his nose pointing to the lone cloud in the sky.

The cloud was alluringly beautiful. It was shaped perfectly, just like Rin. She was just like those clouds, beautiful, alluring, but untouchable. Not entirely, by touching it would hurt badly. I spelt suffering and rejection... I sighed. Luki stared at me, his eyes showing a playful expression. "So we are on the same boat, eh?"

My eyes widened. Who in the right mind would want to be in the same predicament as him? I nearly puked. I shook my head in reply. Luki only smiled at stared into the sky. Goodness know what he was thinking. I looked at the orange red sun setting in the distance. Another day has passed, and Rin had wasted yet another day on earth as a human. I wonder how long would she still stay in this form. Till the day I die? I hope so. I wonder what would happen to me if she left.


End file.
